


incorrect quotes (mcyt edition)

by orphan_account



Category: poop - Fandom
Genre: Gen, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just randomly did this for no reason
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), idk, ig? - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	incorrect quotes (mcyt edition)

George: Dream... Why did you draw a pentagram on the floor?  
Dream: Your text told me to satanize the house before you returned.  
George:  
George: I wrote sanitize, Dream.

George: Hey, you want some leftovers?  
Dream: What's that?  
George: You've never had leftovers???  
Dream: No, because I'm not a quitter.

George: *holding a bottle* Is this whiskey or perfume?  
Dream: *chugs entire bottle*  
Dream: It’s perfume.

George: Please, I'm begging you to go to the doctor.  
Dream: I'm sorry is this OUR stab wound? Stay out of it.

Wilbur: I made tea.  
Niki: I don’t want tea.  
Wilbur: I did not make tea for you. This is my tea.  
Niki: Then why are you telling me?  
Wilbur: It is a conversation starter.  
Niki: That’s a lousy conversation starter.  
Wilbur: Oh, is it? We are conversing. Checkmate.

Wilbur: *Accidentally hits Niki in the face*  
Wilbur: *Trying to decide between saying 'I’m fucking sorry' and 'Are you okay*  
Wilbur: ARE YOU FUCKING SORRY?!  
Niki: What’s wrong with you?!

*tubbo and Tommy are doing something absurdly dangerous*  
tubbo: I think Houdini did something like this once! Why, if I recall correctly, he was out of the hospital in no time!  
Tommy, deadpan: Well that's encouraging.

  
Wilbur: What’s up guys? I’m back  
Niki: What the- you can’t be here. You’re dead. I literally saw you die.  
Wilbur: Death is a social construct.

Wilbur: I went through an entire character arc during quarantine  
Wilbur: I became eviler if you’re curious  
Niki: We're still in quarantine, don't worry, there's time for a redemption arc still!  
Wilbur: I’m going to get worse on purpose

tubbo, texting Wilbur: Wilbur! Help I’m being kidnapped  
Tommy: Where are you?  
tubbo: I’m with some strange person. In a car. Help.  
Wilbur: I’ll call Tommy.  
Tommy, answering their cell: Y’ello?  
Wilbur: Where’s tubbo? They texted me that they were being kidnapped.  
Tommy: tubbo? Whaddya mean, they're right next to me-  
Tommy:  
Tommy: I’ll call you back. *hangs up*  
Tommy: THE NEW HAIRCUT ISN’T THAT BAD!  
tubbo: WHO ARE YOU?!

tubbo: We need to get through this locked door. Wilbur, give me your credit card.  
Wilbur: Here.  
tubbo, pocketing it: Thanks. Tommy, kick down the door.  
techno: Dumbest scar stories, go!  
Tommy: I burned my tongue once drinking tea.  
Wilbur: I dropped a hairdryer on my leg once and burned it.  
Phil: I have a piece of graphite in my leg for accidentally stabbing myself with a pencil in the first grade.  
tubbo: I was taking a cup of noodles out of the microwave and spilt it on my hand and I got a really bad burn.  
ranboo:  
ranboo: I have emotional scars.

  
techno: If you bite it and you die, it’s poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it’s venomous.  
Tommy: What if it bites me and it dies!?  
Wilbur: Then you’re poisonous. Jesus Christ, Tommy, learn to listen.  
Phil: What if it bites itself and I die?  
tubbo: That’s voodoo.  
ranboo: What if it bites me and someone else dies?  
Tommy: That’s a correlation, not causation.


End file.
